Freestyle
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Bella is a professional swimmer training for the olympics. can she spare some time for a really hot lifeguard? T just in case. AH
1. Preface

**A/N: HEY! It is really short.... but who wants to read a long preface?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.  
**

* * *

My arms ached with over exertion, my form slipping in the smallest degree.

'_Come on Bella!'_ I thought, _'you can do it. Almost done.'_

Stroke.

Stroke.

Stroke.

Breathe.

My hand hit the wall. Finally. I pulled myself out of the pool and drank the rest of my water. I headed toward the locker room, exausted.

* * *

**A/N: People will ask me how I cane up with the idea.... well I was doing 50 laps..... lets keep it at that.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on the bleachers and watched my class do their two laps of backstroke. Somehow, it was taking them ten minutes. I would have been done in thirty seconds. I walked over to the deep end and sat on the block. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Alright! Lets have a race. Everybody chose a lane and get on the block. The first race is Freestyle." I put my leg down over the edge, feeling the cold water, and suddenly I felt a tug, and I was submerged. Damn it. Louis had pulled me in. Louis signed up every season. I think he loved to torment me, but never improved in his swimming, never moving up a class. He always found one way to annoy me, pulling me in, talking during class, splashing me, and pushing me into people. Unexpectedly, there was a muscular arm around me, pulling me up and out of the water. Oh, I must have been down there longer than I thought.

"Are you alright?" a velvet voice asked me, it sounded worried. I looked around myself. Most of my students were huddled around the nearest lane, scared. Louis was sitting on the edge of the pool, smirking at me. I looked up at my rescuer, and stared into his emerald green eyes. Edward. He was a lifeguard here. I hadn't noticed he had his shift today.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, "I don't know what got into me…" I trailed off and looked down at my bikini top, and favorite short-shorts, which were sopping wet. Damn. These were the only clothes I had, other than my sweatshirt.

I stood up and instructed my class into starting their race. I looked back at Edward, who still looked worried, and tried to calm him down. "Edward, stop worrying! I'm fine! Really! This happens all the time," I glared at Louis, "So calm down."

"No, Bella… I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee after you finish, I can leave anytime, my shift is over in five."

I smiled. He was really cute. Cute, that wasn't right. More like hot. "Yeah, I'd love to," I'm done in ten. Meet you outside in Fifteen minutes?" He nodded, and I smiled at him. He grinned a perfect crooked smile back.

I walked outside and saw Edward sitting on a wooded bench. He looked up as I approached, and smiled. We walked together and talked along the way.

"So what do you do besides work at the swim school?" He asked.

"Well besides going to Jefferson High, I'm training for the olympics next year. That's really all I have time to do, coach keeps me working about 24/7."

"Oh, I'm transferring to Jefferson this fall. It'll be a good change, my parents just died, and I am living with my aunt, uncle, and their adopted children." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. We opened the door to Starbucks and got on the line. It wasn't very long. I got a Vivanno, and he insisted on paying. We sat down at the nearest table.

"So what do you do?" I asked quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Oh…" He hesitated, "Well I work as a lifeguard and… well I play the piano really." His voice got sifter and slower at the end.

"That's cool." He smiled.

"So what happened to you in the water today? If you're training for the Olympics?" He asked.

"Oh, well this annoying kid Louis pulled me in. I don't know what happened, I just froze in the water." He laughed, and I smiled, not getting it.

"Oh…" He said while still laughing, "Somebody froze the pool once, and my old girlfriend and I went skating on it. When the owner come along, I almost got fired." He laughed again, andI remembered hearing about that, I was the one who had had to supervise the refilling of the pool.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward drove me home instead of me taking the bus. I climbed into his Volvo and put on my seatbelt. He turned on the radio, and I recognized the song.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling. "So who are your Aunt and Uncle?" He had kept the name Edward Masan, so I had no idea.

"Oh! Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My cousins are Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. Jasper and Rose were adopted. They're twins." He told me, and I immediately knew who he was talking about. Although the Cullens kept out of the way, they never went unnoticed. They were all extraordinarily beautiful, and they all had pale white skin. I tugged my hair out of my sweatshirt, and he stiffened, his hands straining on the steering wheel.

"Edward? You Ok?" I asked.

"Um… yeah." He said through gritted teeth. Even I knew him better than that, but I didn't push it.

He stopped in my driveway and I got out. "Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"It was fun. See you at school tomorrow." He drove off. Something was bothering him. Right… tomorrow was the first day of school. Great.

I walked through the doors to my new locker. I put in the combination: twist right to 1, go around twice to 2, and go left to 3. That was easy…. At least I wouldn't forget it. I closed my locker and went to Biology. We got to pick our seats, and I chose the furthest back. I hated Biology. I had the only desk that wasn't filled.

"Mr. Masan?" The teacher asked. "Mr. Masen?" He called again. Apparently Edward was in this class, and he wasn't here. I wondered why.

The next day another no-show, and the same the next day, and the next. He didn't show up the whole week. Not to school, or to work. Most of my week was spent by wondering where he was. It was a mystery to me. I needed to know.

Today I was in the water; I had free time before my class, and decided to do laps. I did 72 laps of freestyle; I was in the mood for something basic. When I was done I went down to the locker room, and saw a few of the kids in my class changing into their bathing suits. I walked up with them, and told them their warm up. I looked for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. One girl was doing the breaststroke kick wrong, and I jumped into the pool to help her. Today was their last class of the session, so I decided to let them have fun. We had a crazy jump contest, and when it was my turn, I flipped in the air, and stuck out my tongue. I could have fun today. I resurfaced and heard someone laughing. Edward stood there, right over me, in his lifeguard uniform. I grinned and pulled him in. He fell in, and I sprinted away, towards my class. They all jumped in on top of him, just wanting to join in the fun. .

After Edward had thrown off all of the kids, he looked for me. I was stationed on top of the nearest block. He lunged toward me, and I did a perfect dive in, he tried to catch me, and caught my toe. He pulled me under and smiled maniacally underwater at me. I grinned back. We both swam up, and he lifted me out of the pool. We were both laughing so hard; I forgot to ask him where he had been.

All of the class left, and there was nobody else at the pool. I had this time to train myself. I did sprints, and did one long distance set. It was Edward's turn to clean up, and he watched me as I worked. He drove me home again, and said he would see me tomorrow.

I woke up late, and rushed to get dressed and eat breakfast. Charlie, my father, had already left. I walked outside, and turned around to lock the door. I walked down the driveway, and finally noticed the silver Volvo parked in my driveway, and saw that Edward was sitting in the driver's seat. I hesitated at the door, and pulled it open.

"Good morning." He greeted me. "How was your night?"

"Fine." I answered, and he speeded off my street. It occurred to me then, that his cousins would need a way to get to school. "How are your cousins getting to school?"

"Oh… They are taking Rose's car, she has a BMW." He answered. "There isn't room for all of us, and they always go with her.

"That's cool." He parked, and we got out of the car. He walked me to Spanish. "See you later." He said, and he stared into my eyes. I walked into the classroom, wishing I was with him.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! thanks for the reviews.... the ones i got. lets try for more... ok?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? The little green button is calling you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Focus, Bella

Have you ever felt a huge pull just to touch someone? To edge yourself closer to them? Maybe even kiss them? That feeling followed Edward and I around. It was stalking us.

We had Biology together after lunch, and after sitting with him and the Cullens, we headed off. My desk had the last seat open, and he joined me there. The teacher came in then, rolling a television and a video player. Movie day. The class's tension lifted, and the lights went off. The feeling came back, only much stronger. I had to fight so hard not to do anything. I peeked at him, and was embarrassed to see him doing the same. I had to stop. I had to focus.

After school, I went back to my house, and borrowed my dad's car (not the police one) to drive the pool. I was the only other one there, other than Jessica. Jessica was my biggest competetor. She had done better than me in the last meet, but I was going to beat her this year. I would move on the olymics this year. The meet was scheduled for two weeks from now. As I did my warm-up, I thought about Edward. BELLA! Stop thinking about him, you need to focus. Do you want to make it? I asked myself. The answer was yes. Jessica caught up to me, and I used my new resolution to push me forward… I had to beat her.

I pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the block, counting the laps. 178. Pretty good for the amount of time I had swam. I practiced my dives and drove home.

My computer buzzed to life, and I started reading my email. One from mom:

_Hi Sweetie,_

_How's your week been? Doing your laps? I've been doing a book club, and I think I'll stick with it. Very busy! Write back!_

_-Mom_

Wow… that was really short for her, she usually rambles. I typed a quick reply and hit send.

Another from Eric, followed by one from Mike. They both invited me to go to La Push with them this weekend. To be polite, I said yes.

I pulled up to the Newton's store, and parked in the lot. I walked inside, where everyone greeted me, and then we were off in Tyler's van. I talked to Angela, a nice girl in my Spanish class. We all sat on a circle of logs, and a group of Quilutes joined us. A boy, who looked slightly younger than me, sat next to me.

"Bella… right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jacob. We made mud pies when we were little."

"Yeah. I remember."

"How's the swimming going?"

"Great. You want to take a walk?"

"Sure." He answered.

We walked and talked for a while before my phone buzzed with a new text.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Hey. What are you doing tomorrow?_

"One second, Jacob." I held up one finger.

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_Nothing. _

He replied in a few seconds with a longer message:_ I need to talk to you. Tomorrow 9 o'clock? Lane 4._

I replied:_ Yup. C u then._

I looked up at Jake. "You were saying?"

"Edward Masen?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I frowned. "Whats wrong with that."

"We have legends about the Cullens, his family." He launched into a whole story that had one meaning. They were vampires. The question was. Was Edward a vampire too?


End file.
